The Great Goblin War: Part 1.
Thousands of years have passed since the original Goblin War was fought. It took awhile to recover. There were food shortages, cotton shortages, water shortages and etc. The Goblins almost wiped out all of Clash. However, the Goblins are going to do what they couldn't do before... DESTROY ALL OF CLASH. A normal day in your village, your base is attacked by a couple of balloons. Nothing new. Your defenses take them down. However, later, the same person attacks with 4 Hogs and 20 Archers. While they do do more damage, they don't do enough. Later, the SAME person attacks with a bunch of Barbarians and Goblins. They are destroyed by your Mortars. One of the Head Wizards in your village point out that the person keeps attacking you with weak strategies. Later, a bunch of spear goblins are sent to DESTROY your base. Giants protect them from splash. Of course, they fall. The Head Wizard wants you to see where they are coming from. So you bring some Barbarians and Archers with Giants. You follow the trail of footprints and find a large, broken down camp with troops being fed green stuff from a pot. You attack them. However, they destroy YOU by getting backup. You escape, but your army is killed and the head wizard is kidnapped. You go back to you village, only to find it in desolate ruins. 3 surviving Villagers and your Builder's all come to you, saying that almost everyone was killed and the wizards were kidnapped. You go to a camp with a big sign saying: "MACK'S VILLAGE OF WARRIOR ADOPTION." The village has a bunch of tents, with Archer Towers protecting and Cooks making food. However, the food is disgusting and most others are rude to eachother. You can't stand it and go away. However, everyone follows you wanting to help. Some people train Villagers to be Warriors and Archers. A couple of Goblins attack your village. However, when they escape, one of them drops a map called "PLANZ MOP" It says they are planning to start a great war and claim all of Clash. You go to a big space with a big hut for you and tents for your villagers. The Builders build 4 Cannons and 2 Archer Towers to defend. Now, you have 30 Villagers and 20 Builders, 25 Tents too. You can upgrade the tents for a small fee of gold so villagers feel good and not weird in this small space. Now, you can hire Villagers to go mining, wood collecting, Elixir harvesting and have some training. This goes on for sometime. But soon, the Goblins come and invade your village. But backup from the new King arrives, along with the new King. They move your tents and people to the outers of the Kingdom wall. So you live here and defend here for a little while. However, a huge army of Goblins come, and quickly destroy the weak Archer Towers, leaving you and everyone else on the outer wall defenseless. None of the Archers on the wall defend outsiders. Everyone and you begin slamming on the gate begging you let them in. The new King does not listen and the Goblins begin killing everyone. You sneak behind them and run past the outside of the big wall. Climbing in through the tiny river from the kingdom, you live in an alleyway hidden in an old building belonging to the group called "The Resistance." They are trying to overthrow the new King. You go on many battles with them, fighting against Goblins that get in. Soon, you reach the King's Castle. Most of your new friends are captured and killed, so it's all up to to you to kill the King. You successfully kill the new King but you are captured and brought to the Dungeon to be killed. The Goblins get in the first level Kingdom, burn down houses and then begin to get into the King's Castle. The stomping is heard above you and they discover the Dungeon and begin killing everyone. Your next they say. End of Part 1.